


Cookies

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [16]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Martha's baking again
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Series: Smallville Christmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cookies

Martha had been baking cookies for as long as she and Jonathan had been married. Her first year, her efforts hadn’t been all that successful. She had basically gone from her father’s house to her husband’s house and hadn’t really learned to cook. She’d often thought that it should have been relatively easy to follow a recipe but somehow she just hadn’t been able to make sense of it. 

Jessica had taught her how to cook. Her mother-in-law had seen her difficulty and had decided to help her out. They’d spent hours every afternoon trying every recipe they could find. After a year or so, Martha had felt confident enough to try making her husband’s favourite cookies. 

Jonathan had a sweet tooth. He would come in every afternoon after he was done with the chores and would taste test everything she baked. Even if that meant eating the dough. She would smack his hand with the wooden spoon and scold him. 

Those first few efforts, he never said anything about how bad they were. Even if they were burned on the bottom. 

She eventually got better in her cooking and had enough confidence to tackle more difficult recipes. Every Christmas, she would bake an array of cakes and cookies. Jonathan’s favourite was the gingerbread men which she would bake and then decorate. 

They didn’t often have parties in the little farmhouse. In those first few years after they adopted Clark, they had been worried that he might do something which would reveal his strange abilities, so they tended to keep to themselves. Martha didn’t really care what the rest of Smallville thought about her. Some still hadn’t gotten over the fact that she, a city girl, had married one of their own. 

When Jonathan’s best friend Jack Jennings had decided to drop out of the senate race, he’d encouraged Jonathan to step up. Martha hadn’t been too thrilled with the idea, thinking that their lives would be under the microscope. She understood why her husband wanted to run, but it didn’t change how she felt. 

That Christmas, they were hosting a party so Jonathan could get to know some of his potential constituents and maybe encourage them to vote for him. Of course, Martha baked cookies. 

Jonathan came into the kitchen, just as she was taking a trayful of gingerbread cookies out of the oven. As he always did, he made an attempt to grab for one of the hot cookies.

“Ow!” he said, dropping the cookie. 

She smirked at him. “Serves you right,” she said. “These are for the party. Besides, we have enough politicians with their hands in the cookie jar.” She aimed for a light tone to take the sting out of it but the barb hit home. Jonathan sighed.

“Martha, I know you’re not sold on the whole idea of me running for state senate.”

“Not sold would be an understatement,” she complained. 

“But it is Christmas Eve,” he said.

He began teasing her, chuckling as she tried not to rise to the bait. He continued to tease her before kissing her, grabbing a cookie while she was distracted.

“You cheater!” she said as he laughed, having managed to get his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've already done a related story but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to link this to the season five episode as the prompt was baking cookies.


End file.
